killbillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: The Origin of O-Ren
Overview Chapter 3: The Origin of O-Ren is the third chapter in Vol. 1. It covers the past childhood of O-Ren Ishii a la Japanese animation and is the only part of the movie to be animated. Plot Recalling the story in Japanese anime style, O-Ren Ishii was born in an American military base from a Chinese-American father and a Japanese mother. However, at the age of nine, young O-Ren witnessed the death of her parents by the hands of the infamous and ruthless Yakuza boss, Boss Matsumoto. In O-Ren's house, where O-Ren hides under a bed, Matsumoto has one of his men held O-Ren's mother hostage and then orders two members of his gang to finish off O-Ren's father. The father manages to defeat the guys by smashing one's face to the wall and tearing it apart and breaks the other guy's face. Suddenly, a guy in a white suit stabs the father's back using a Hanzo sword in front of his daughter. The father utters some unheard words to O-Ren as she carefully hears before the guy in white stabs the father again in the right side of his head, finishing him off. With Matsumoto cackling, the ruthless Yakuza boss grabs O-Ren's mother's hair and hurls her onto the bed which O-Ren is hiding under. The guy in white hands the Hanzo sword to Matsumoto, who then stabs the mother in her chest. The blade penetrates the bed and even gets struck into the ground inches from O-Ren's face. Blood begins to spread all over the bed and soon blood drops cover O-Ren's face as she begins crying hysterically for her dead mother. As the gang leaves, the white-suited guy shoots a bottle of alcohol and kicks the cigar Matsumoto was smoking earlier onto the spilled alcohol, causing fire to spread rapidly across the house. O-Ren quickly leaves the house, left forever changed by her experiences and wastes no time in silently vowing revenge for the death of her parents. Fortunately for her, Matsumoto was a pedophile. Two years later, at the age of eleven, O-Ren gets her revenge. While being subdued by Matsumoto, she stabs him in the gut, driving the blade in deeper while taunting him in Japanese. "Look at me, Matsumoto. Take a good look at my face (although in the uncut version, she tells him to look at all for her facial features like her eyes and nose). O-Ren proceeds to slice him up to his chest, letting out a massive amount of blood, killing him while also drenching O-Ren's face and upper body with his blood. Two gun-wielding bodyguards break into the room, shooting blindly at O-Ren but with failure. They instead shoot the boss, who was used by O-Ren as a human shield. However, it soon reveals that O-Ren is lying underneath the bed, armed with a gun. Without any words, she shoots both men in the legs, dismembering them, with her second and final shot decapitating both men. By the age of twenty, O-Ren was the top female assassin in the world. While on the roof of a building, she spots a seemingly corrupt Latin American ambassador being protected by numerous cars. In the car, the ambassador is getting high with two women. From a distance, O-Ren takes careful aim and then fires with the bullet slicing through the car and then the ambassador's brain, leaving a hole at the back of his head. The two girls witness the sight before them and then begin screaming rather loudly. Five years later, she takes part in the marriage rehearsal massacre where she kills nine innocent people, including Beatrix's unborn daughter. She is then shown beating Beatrix up with the rest of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Beatrix remains that O-Ren made one big mistake: she should have killed ten. Back in present time, (in live action) Beatrix manages to get her big toe to wiggle. Many hours later, she gains total control of her foot. She then leaves the hospital in the Pussy Wagon. Trivia *Though not confirmed, popular speculation leads fans to believe the mysterious "Man In White" is none other than a young Bill. This is supported not only by his use of the Hanzo sword or assortment of rings, but his notorious attention to detail such as possibly having known O-Ren was still under the bed before setting the building ablaze. As said however, this is merely a popular idea. *The anime was used to allow some of the blood and violence used. Category:Kill Bill